Kingdom of Largonia
|- | class="anthem" colspan="3" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.2em;"|'Anthem: '"God Save the Queen" |- | colspan="3" style="padding: 0.6em 0em; text-align: center;"| Location of Largonia (white) |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2"|'Capital' (and largest city) |Riverport .1﻿﻿ |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle; white-space: nowrap;"|Official language(s) |English |- class="mergedbottomrow" | colspan="2"|Recognised regional languages | style="vertical-align: middle;"|Irish, Largonian English, French, Gaelic |- | colspan="2"|'Ethnic groups' (2012) |92.1% White 4.0% Largonian Black 2.0% South Asian 1.1% Race Mixed 0.4% Chinese 0.4% Other |- ! colspan="2"|Demonym |Largonian |- ! colspan="2"|Government |Unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Monarch |James II |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Prime Minister |James Stanton MP |- ! colspan="2"|Legislature |Parliament |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Upper house |House of Lords |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Lower house |House of Commons |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3"|Formation |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Acts of Union 1873 |1 January 1873 |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Acts of Union 1874 |1 January 1874 |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3"|Area |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Total |256 km2 98,816 sq mi |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Water (%) |2.01 |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3"|Population |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Mid-2012 estimate |89.459 |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|2001 census |85.379 |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Density |? |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle;"|Currency |Pound sterling (GBP) |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="2"|Time zone |GMT (UTC+0) |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Summer (DST) |BST (UTC+1) |- ! colspan="2"|Date formats |dd/mm/yyyy (AD) |- ! colspan="2"|Drives on the |left |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="2"|ISO 3166 code |KL |- ! colspan="2"|Internet TLD |.kl |} The Kingdom of Largonia or simply '''Largonia '''is a small island nation and monarchy in the Irish Sea between Ireland and Great Britain. The country includes two lovely islands. It's nearby settlement is Derbyhaven on the Isle of Man. The micronation has several important connections with that island and to the port of Liverpool, a large harbor city in the UK. The relations between Ireland and Largonia are weak because the religion issue on the isles played a notable role in history. It was founded in 1873 when Queen Victoria explained the independence of Largonia on January 1. The whole House of Lords of the UK was convened and the Queen made a special trip to the isles. The main island, Lamb Isle, contains the country's largest city and capital, Riverport. On Peel Isle lives just around 5.000 people. It's total area with water surface is around 256 km². Category:Kingdom of Largonia